Pesadilla
by PatoPepito
Summary: Estaba claro que después de una pillamada tan perfecta algo malo debía de pasar, aunque, tal parece que las consecuencias pueden sacar a flote cosas totalmente desconocidas. [pepsicola]


**Pesadilla**

Era una noche o más bien madrugada perfecta en este caso, para que dos bros de toda la vida durmiesen juntos e incómoda pero cómodamente apretados en una cama de una plaza a pesar de tener todo un departamento a su total y completa disposición.

John dormía plácidamente acurrucado, con unos leves y suaves ronquidos similares a los de un niño muy pequeño, por otro lado su amigo el Strider dormía abrazando inconscientemente al ovillo de su amigo destapado casi en su totalidad.

¿Hay algo mejor que dormir junto a tu best bro después de haber pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche con videojuegos, películas, juegos de rol, y cualquier cosa idiota y sin sentido que un par de adolescentes infantiles de 15 años pudiesen hacer sin necesidad de supervisión? Pues aparentemente para estos chicos lo que acababan de vivir era el mismísimo cielo potenciado hasta el infinito sólo por el simple hecho de estar en compañía del otro.

El reloj de la habitación del Strider estaba cercano a marcar las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada, pero por desgracia el destino definitivamente no quería que la noche siguiese su curso tan calmado, sereno y silencioso como llevaba hasta el momento.

-¡AAAAAAAH!- John se levanta gritando desesperadamente con los ojos llorosos anunciando que pronto aquellas lagrimas llegaran a esparcirse por su cara, no puede parar de gritar por alguna razón; tal escandalo hace que Dave también se levante pero de un brinco que casi lo deja colgando del techo por la impresión del momento y mira más que preocupado a John.

-¡¿Qué pasa John?! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te aplasté? ¿No podías respirar? ¿Te rompiste una pierna? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Dime ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- Decía Dave en un tono muy preocupado mientras que daba suaves palmadas en la espalda de su amigo quién comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente sin ningún tipo de motivo aparente.

-Yo… Yo tuve… Una pesadilla- susurraba mirando un vacio inexistente entre hipidos el pobre de John quién comenzaba a temblar de pánico.

-Shh…tranquilo John sólo fue una tonta pesadilla, no tienes que preocuparte por idioteces- Dave intentaba tranquilizar inútilmente a su amigo con un par de palmadas en la espalda.

John abraza muy fuertemente a Dave casi con desesperación, aún temblaba, en sus pupilas seguían vivas aquellas horribles imágenes, no quería recordarlas, quería borrarlas lo más rápido posible, en esos momentos deseaba estar en su casa, su padre siempre sabía cómo y con qué consolarlo cuando tenía ESE tipo de sueños en específico, esos que solían desatar un estado de shock que por lo general son difíciles de quitar en él.

Dave corresponde aquel abrazo, no quería que John siguiese en ese estado, no quería seguir oyéndolo llorar, se le partía el corazón al no saber qué hacer además de darle unas cuantas palabras de aliento pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nunca había visto llorar a John de esa manera tan dolorosa y desesperada, siempre, en las pocas veces que solía llorar tendía a ser por algo pequeño como una herida superficial, película o la pérdida de algún objeto importante, casos en los que siempre sabía qué hacer y lograr conseguir una bella y característica sonrisa de su amigo pero ¿y ahora? Se sentía como un inútil al no poder saber cómo hacer a John sonreír.

-John, puedes contarme de qué trató tu pesadilla si eso te hace sentir mejor- y John negó débilmente entre los brazos de su amigo, no quería contar el motivo de tal alteración, eso significaría quedar posiblemente en ridículo o como un chico excesivamente sensible, que era lo más probable pero lo más importante, no quería pensar más en ello. Aun lloraba pero un poco más calmado en lo que apretaba el pijama del Strider, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que estaba ahí, que no se iría a ningún lugar si cerraba los ojos por un segundo.

-Tengo mucho miedo- dijo débilmente John, acurrucando su cara entre el cuello del otro con débiles sollozos fundiéndose aun más en aquel abrazo.

-Tranquilo bro, no te voy a dejar sólo, estoy aquí- Dave tomó la cara de John, necesitaba mirarlo, tratar de buscar respuestas en su afligido rostro, algo, lo que fuese que pudiese mostrarle que hacer para que su querido amigo se sintiese mejor.

-Mirame Egbert, quiero que me mires y que digas que todo fue un sueño, que no pasará porque no es verdad... Nada malo te ocurrirá y mucho menos si estás conmigo...- John no respondía, aun seguía en blanco, inmóvil, tomando la valentía necesaria para romper el silencio causado posterior a la última frase del rubio.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te irás o desaparecerás cuando cierre los ojos? Tengo miedo de que cuando despierte tu no estés Dave, eso es lo que más me aterra en este momento, aun si todo fuese un sueño, aun si suena tonto, estoy asustado de perderte un día cualquiera y nunca mostrarte todo el aprecio que te tengo Dave- John mantenía su mirada baja, sin soltar aun a su amigo, estaba asustado, más asustado como nunca en su vida, necesitaba cerciorarse de que Dave si estaba con él y esto no fuese parte también de sus horribles pesadillas.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, te prometo que no desapareceré mágicamente mientras duermas por muy incoherente que suene eso, me quedaré contigo ¿vale? Aunque eso será un problema cuando tu padre venga por ti el domingo en la tarde.- John ríe un poco de manera casi imperceptible, pero es notado por su amigo, Dave se alegra de por lo menos hacer sentir un poco mejor a John después de todo, no hay nadie en todo el universo que se preocupe más de la sonrisa de John que Dave Strider y probablemente el señor Egbert.

El chico rubio separa con mucho cuidado al pelinegro, limpia con sus manos las lágrimas que aún quedan en su rostro con extrema dulzura, es tanta que se llega a sorprender por el trato paternal que le dedica a John, lo mira un momento, inspeccionando cada detalle de su cara nuevamente, está asustado, se puede ver el miedo y la tristeza, odiaba e incluso le asustaba a él mismo verlo en tales condiciones. Después de meditar unos segundos lo que estaba a punto de hacer, beso la frente de John con mucho cuidado, no sabía lo que esperaba a través de esta acción pero en el fondo sintió que debía de hacerlo y se acostó nuevamente con un leve sonrojo camuflado por la obscuridad de la noche.

John estaba perdido en su propia mente. "¿qué acababa de pasar? ¿Dave pudo calmarme? ¿me ha besado? ¡¿Por qué lo ha hecho?! ¿Cómo es que este chico puede ser tan dulce? ¿Realmente Dave puede llegar a actuar así conmigo? ¿Es por la ocasión la razón de su comportamiento? Estoy confundido, Dave nunca me había besado, pero, la sensación que deja es bastante... Linda".

Ya nada importaba, el corazón de John latía sereno, relajado, confiado, ahora las cosas estaban un poco mejor.

-Ven aquí John, si no vienes a dormir tal vez decida ir por otra persona quién nunca abandonar- Dave sonríe aunque en el fondo sigue preocupado por el estado de John, tiene algo de inquietud, siente que en cualquier momento podría volver a su estado crítico y definitivamente no sabría qué hacer si volviese a pasar.

-¿De verdad serías capaz de cambiarme por otra persona?- Dijo John en un tono burlón pero calmado a la vez, estaba claro que ya se sentía mejor.

-Claro que no Egderp, este caballero sólo le es fiel a una princesa- decía Dave en lo que ponía ambas manos en su pecho con una cara dramática.

-No soy una princesa Dave- Dave le envió un beso junto con una sonrisa cosa que molestó infantilmente a John, este estaba dispuesto a contestar con algo más en su defensa pero apenas tomó el aire necesario fue interrumpido por el Strider.

-Deja tus excusas para la mañana y ven aquí- John obedeció y se acomodó de frente al rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

-Y ahora Egbert, te vas a dormir porque es muy tarde para que los niños estén despiertos- Dave acaricia gentilmente la cabeza de John en lo que éste hace un puchero como si fuese un niño, pero ríe de inmediato ante su acción.

-¿Te molesta si te abrazo? – pregunta John con inseguridad, puede que hubiesen estado abrazos hace un rato pero fue un caso puntual por decirlo de alguna manera, y no quisiese incomodar a su amigo más de lo que es amistosamente posible a pesar de tener mucha confianza.

-Pues, no lo sé, eso tal vez no me haga ver muy cool…- Dave abraza a John desde la cintura con extrema suavidad y con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero porque eres tú, voy a hacer una excepción Egbert, te lo has ganado con el sudor de tu frente bebé- John puso sus ojos en blanco por un momento, se acercó más a su amigo y le correspondió el abrazo , quedando sus caras muy cercanas pero no era un tema al cual se le diese importancia por parte de los chicos ya que en esos momentos ellos sólo querían descansar.

Ninguno de los chicos se sentía incómodo por la posición en la que se encontraban, más bien, se encontraban con una inmensa paz en sus corazones que latían con una gran similitud junto con unas respiraciones, serenas como una suave y cálida brisa. Dave podía sentir la dulce respiración de John en su cara, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que casi estuviese rosando los labios de su amigo con los suyos propios, no quería moverse, si del dependiese lo besaría por simple impulso pero no quería despertarlo ¿hasta ese extremo llegaba su cariño por aquél chico? Se habría alarmado de sus pensamientos si no fuere por el inmenso sueño que tenía que impedía que procesara todo con la coherencia y detenimiento necesario, pero estaba bien, todo en ese momento estaba perfectamente bien, incluso su necesidad de querer besar a su compañero.

John mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dormitaba tranquilamente, manteniendo aun fuerte su abrazo no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía ¿por qué no se alejaba si estaba a pocos milímetros de besar a su mejor amigo? ¿Sería el cansancio tal vez o simplemente no quería hacerlo por algo más profundo? No era el momento de pensar en ello, esperaba paciente el momento en que dejase de sentir todo a su alrededor y se dedicase a nada más que estar en un sueño profundo.

John supuso que Dave se habría dormido y se movió lo suficiente como para que su boca ejerciera algo de presión con la ajena, esto le sonaba cliché hasta el infinito, era su primer beso pero no importaba, prefería entregárselo secretamente a alguien que si lo merecía a pesar de no estar muy consciente de sus actos, tuvo miedo de mover sus labios y ser descubierto, pero lo hiso de todas formas, sentía que ya no importaba si lo que estaba haciendo era bueno o malo, los labios de Dave eran suaves y dejaban un leve gusto a comida chatarra y bebida azucarada, en esta noche y con mucho sueño cosas como besar a su mejor amigo se podían pasar por alto en medio de la obscuridad, de inmediato fue correspondido, no quería abrir los ojos, el pánico y la adrenalina comenzaban a recorrer rápidamente todo su ser, esperaba que Dave estuviese soñando o algo, le aterraba la idea de ser descubierto,no quería dar explicaciones cuando ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero aun con ese miedo continúo besándolo con mucha delicadeza como si su mejor amigo se fuese a romper de la nada con un misero rose brusco de sus labios.

Justo en el momento en el que John juntó sus labios con los de él, se sorprendió, pero rápidamente llegó a la conclución de que el menor debía de estar más que dormido, aun medio dormido Dave no desaprovecharía aquella tan preciosa oportunidad, era como un regalo, tenía el ligero impulso de besar a su mejor amigo en lo que este dormía y de casualidad el dormilón lo besa sin el mínimo previo aviso, John movió suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, ni pensó en lo que sucedía cuando ya había comenzado a corresponder aquel inocente beso, pero qué más daba, lo hecho, hecho estaba, Dave Strider le había arrebatado a John egbert su primer beso sin siquiera intentarlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que siente por su amigo, sólo por culpa del sueño y de la noche, en donde los deseos más desconocidos para uno salen a flote para entrelazarse con los de alguien más.

Ambos creyendo que el otro dormía se siguieron besando por largos minutos preguntándose en que estaría soñando el ajeno sintiéndose calmados y ansiosos al mismo tiempo pero más que nada confundidos con sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. ¿por qué no se detenían? Tal vez no querían, deseaban que ese dulce contacto durase para siempre o lo hacían por un simple impulso de su necesitado inconsciente, no importaba, seguierian haciéndolo, sería su secreto, aun si no sabían que el otro estaba despierto, guardarían esto juntos con los sentimientos que nacen a partir de un inocente y celestial contacto, nadie lo sabría, tal vez ni ellos se darían cuenta de las consecuencias que generarán sus actos pero por cada segundo que se mantenían conectados aumenta la necesidad de no querer separarse, sentimientos que no dudarán en manifestarse cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

Poco a poco el sueño fue acabando con ellos pero en ningún momento separaron sus labios, no acabarían con ello, con su deseo más oculto, el conocerse a niveles a los cuales la amistad no puede acceder por muy fuerte que sea.


End file.
